Imperfection
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: No drama there.It was just a girl he'd sat next to in school every day for a year and never looked at twice.And then, after he changed, he saw her again and never looked away. Jared and Kim have it perfect, but what if that perfection shattered? Jared/Kim
1. Chapter 1:Perfect

First Twilight story celebrating my most beloved couple, Jared/Kim!!! A take on their relationship, I'm also planning to write a prequel to this (A Jared Imprints Story) and possibly a sequel, but we'll see how this goes!! Enjoy.

Imperfection

Chapter 1: Perfect

I sat in his embrace, surrounded by warmth that I hadn't felt since the night previous. Time spans like that never used to bother me, but a day without him around was like a life time without water, a life time without food. He was fast asleep now, even though he swore he would stay awake for the credits, he barely made it past the introduction of the movie, but it was okay, his sleeping face was always better than any movie, even "A Walk to Remember."

I snuggled myself up into his chest, he was wearing a shirt right now, but that was only because my older sister Clarissa was home and I preferred my boyfriend all to myself. My boy friend, wow something that I thought I would ever be able to call him. He let out a small snort in his sleep and held me tighter to his chest, his scent washing over me with every movement he made.

He was on patrol too much was what I thought, more time with me would have been better, but these days he would sometimes take me along with him on his patrols, we never actually did any patrolling and at least two other brothers was with us every time I tagged along. It was funny seeing how the others would react as I scratched my Jared behind the ears.

I didn't mind his werewolf form anymore, if anything I now held a great affection for what can only be described as a giant puppy. Even in his wolf form, he would treat me delicately and stare at me with those unnerving eyes of his. I breathed in his scent again and blinked as the TV turned black. I had missed the whole thing while staring at him. The sudden darkness seemed to wake him up, who knew that darkness could wake anyone up!

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Kim!" Jared managed to mutter as he stretched his arms above his head and mumbled non-sense out of his mouth. I pouted as the warmth left me and he seemed to notice. Giving me a dopey grin he hugged me again, squeezing me like a tiny teddy.

"Jared, oh my god, air!" I managed to murmur as I pushed lightly on his chest. He grinned at me and stared at me with his big brown eyes. He laughed, chortling as he released his hold ever so slightly.

"I can't believe I feel asleep, man I'm so stupid," he muttered as he leaned down and kissing the junction between my neck and my shoulder.

"Eeek! Jared stop!" I squealed as shivers ran down my whole entire body, all those years before, I thought I was happy just staring at him. He laughed again and ran his hands over my arms, making me warmer in all sorts of ways.

"What do you say to moving into you bedroom, I'm sure that it would be much more comfortable than the couch," he grinned as he stood up almost making me topple off the couch.

I blushed a bright red and poked him in the chest, sometimes I thought that he never even felt my pokes and that his reactions were just for my amusement, "you just got two hours of sleep there buddy!" I rambled as he swung me up with one arms and started carrying me towards the staircase. "Jared!"

"Hm, sorry I didn't hear anything you just said. I was thinking too much about sleeping in a nice comfy bed with my Kim." _My Kim_, the world rolled off his tongue like it was the first thing he ever said. I loved when he said my name, I adored when he called me his. I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed at me and kicked my door open. He laid me down gently on the bed and pulled away. I squeaked and covered my eyes, still peaking through my fingers as he pulled at his shirt and brought it over his head. I was used to seeing him without a shirt all the time, once in a while without pants too, but seeing him _take off_ his shirt while he was with me sent more thrills racing through my body. I sighed, I was totally hopeless.

I moved over as he sat in my bed and lay down beside me. The springs squeaked in mock terror as Jared winced slightly, "I should get you a new bed Kim."

"Well, can you blame the poor thing, I mean if you were on top of me..." I paused, realizing my mistake and grabbed my blanket to hide my face. Jared laughed quietly as he brought his hand up to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"What if I was on top of you?" he asked. I peeked through the covers knowing that a sly smile was playing across his lips. I mumbled things that didn't make sense even to me and threw the blanket aside, opting to hide my face in his chest instead. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my body pulling me closer and digging his nose into my hair. "You're perfect," he muttered.

I blushed and squirmed slightly to look up at him, "You mine," I muttered and stretched myself so that I could peck him on the lips; he wasn't having any of that. He tangled the hand that wasn't holding me obscenely close to him into my hair and kept my lips where they were until my lungs were about to pop, at the time, I really didn't care. He pulled away and smiled at me, staring at me again as though I was the only thing that mattered in the world. I smiled shyly at him and basically pushed myself up the bed in order to get better access to his lips. He grinned at me and covered my lips with his in what can only be described as a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself even closing, making sure that there wasn't a single space between us. My life was perfect, my Jared was perfect, and we were perfect.

Little did I know that was all going to change.


	2. Chapter 2:Rainier Days

Sorry that my chapters aren't exactly the longest things on Earth. There will be a lot of length changes, especially for the next chapter. Btw, this takes place after Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn. Enjoy : D

Imperfection

Chapter 2: Rainier Days

I let out a loud sneeze as I curled up into Jared's warm brown fur as he continued running through the forest. He let out a little whine, showing me that he wasn't concentrating about not running into any trees. I squeezed around his broad neck telling him that I was fine. Paul who was running beside us shook his head and let out a loud growl snapping at me with his teeth. I stuck my tongue out at him as Jared howled in laughter.

The rain had come suddenly, like it usually does around Forks and La Push and I was totally unprepared for the down pour. I wasn't cold though, I was only soaked to the bone. We suddenly stopped at what I could only guess was the border of the forest. Jared looked up at me with his wolfy eyes and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. I took the hint and slid off his back, falling into the mud in the process. Paul let out a hardy "laugh" and trotted over to a nice big bush. Jared turned around and licked my face before pawing at me with his right paw. I laughed as he swung his tongue around his mouth and licked me again. Gross? Yes it was, sweet? Yah that too. I untied the string around his right paw and grabbed his clothes so that they wouldn't splat into the mud, like me. He barked and I covered my eyes, so glad that we had finally decided on that code. "Clothes please," Jared murmured poking me in the forehead.

I stuck out the arm holding his clothes, hoping, praying that whatever I had brushed, was his arm. He laughed at me as he grabbed his clothes and changed. It took him all but two seconds before he was gently prying my fingers away from my eyes, "You can't say that you never liked what you saw," he muttered. I turned a dark red as he pulled me up and held me to his chest. Paul had returned from his changing expedition, his clothes much muddier than Jared's was before he decided to hug me, and a scowl on his face.

"Fuck man, none of the lovely shit when I'm around," he said as he glared at his best friend. Jared gave him a friendly salute as he swung me back into his arms. Paul rolled his eyes and mumbled something about people listening to him before walking in the direction of Sam's house. Jared walked behind him as he stared at me meaningfully; I seriously wondered why he never ran into things. Every time I tried to stare at him, I would abruptly be cut off by something hard in the face or small at the feet leading to something hard in the face anyways. That didn't happen so much anymore, well it did, but the hard in the face object was usually Jared catching me and laughing as he did so. This was probably the reason why he carried me around so much now.

The door to Sam's house was unlocked when we arrived, it was always unlocked. Paul kicked it open with a loud bang and the smell of muffins engulfed my senses, how I loved Emily and her cooking. Jared set me down the moment we got in the house and followed Paul's example of shacking off like a dog. "Hey Kim! Want to help me with getting some food onto the table before the men decide to attack it?" grinned Emily as she walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. I nodded and walked after her into the kitchen as Jared pulled out a seat at the dining room table and leant back, making great conversation with Quil, Paul and Embry. Seth and the other younger were wolves were sitting in front of the TV playing some sort of game that required lots of shouting and Leah was sitting on the couch reading a book. Sam of course was back in the kitchen grabbing Emily around the waist as she came back and gave her a subtle kiss on the cheek. He looked up and gave me a small smile, his way of saying hello when he really didn't want to open his mouth.

I smiled back as him as I heaved a giant plate of steaks out to the dining table. With a twitch of their noses, any one sitting in front of the TV was at the table. Leah rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to the table, grabbing a plate and piling food on it before returning to her secluded spot. I didn't want to look at her in pity, but sometimes I couldn't help it. I got the person that I loved the most in the whole world.

Jared smiled at me as I bought out a large bowl of boiled potatoes, watching as they disappeared within moments. It was long ago that I had given up on getting my own plate and opted for stealing off of Jared's. He didn't mind, gave him more excuses for taking extra food from the table. He made it seem like I ate like one of them. I nudged him over trying to sit beside him on the one chair but he grinned and pulled me onto his lap, slowly bring a potato to my mouth. I took a smile bite and he shoved the rest into his mouth. "You're still damp," he murmured, running his arm around my waist as he popped another potato into his mouth.

"It's okay, I'm warm so I don't think I'll get sick," I murmured as a patted him on the cheek reassuringly.

That night I was feeling unusually warm in my bed again, maybe it was because my boyfriend was holding me in his scolding death grip, but maybe it was because there seemed as though there was no water in my system. I pushed against Jared slightly and rolled out of my bed, he opened his eye slightly and watched me. I turned around and mouthed to him my goal and he nodded. I knew that he would be waiting for me, such a little watch dog.

Stumbling down the stairs I managed to find a glass of water and gulped the whole thing down in a matter of seconds. Going for a second glass I heard creaking on my stairs. I looked up to see Jared standing their rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Can I have some too?" he murmured and reached out to me with both of his arms. I giggled; he looked like a giant baby. I pulled the glass out of his reach as he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out as far as possible. I stuck the glass up to his lips as he smiled and took a large gulp, one drop of water managed to escape his pink lips. I look the glass away from him and stood on my tippy toes catching the drop of water with my tongue, he leaned down slightly and took my tongue into his mouth and pressing his lips against mine. I moaned softly as his hands crawled up to the small of my back and tugged lightly on my tank top. "Jared..." I murmured.

"I know," he mumbled back, "I won't until you want me to."

I smiled at him and held him close to me. I must have been the luckiest girl on Earth for the boy I've loved all my sensible life to love me back.

I mumbled as I woke up back in my bed the next morning. Glancing around I noticed that there was a note posted on the head board. I rubbed my eyes and threw the carefully tucked blanket off of me. I grabbed the note and sighed, "Sorry Kimmie, Sam called me out on patrol again. I'll see you at six tonight, until then keep safe my Kim. Your Jared."

I smiled; these random patrol callings didn't annoy me that much anymore. I understood, and I knew how much he hated them. I would see the look in his eyes every time he had to leave on patrol without me tagging along with him. I shook my head, I needed to go grocery shopping anyways, and Jared depleted my fridge faster than my whole family combined. He didn't like it that I bought him so much food, but no one really minded they were just so happy that I had found someone...and it was a super bonus that he was elder approved. Jared insisted that if I didn't have food at my house to feed him he wouldn't need to eat, but I didn't want to risk hearing his belly rumble, it didn't make me feel good if something was remotely wrong with him.

By the time that I was down stairs, my mom and dad had already left for work and Clarissa was reading the latest teen scene magazine. "Hey there Kimmie," Clarissa piped flashing me her brilliant smile. I nodded at her and smiled back, "grocery shopping again? Wow you spoil that big boy of yours," she grinned as her eyebrows shot up and down.

"I wouldn't know," I murmured as I turned a bright red and scurried to the door where I grabbed my jacket and my bag. Clarissa just laughed, knowing that I was speaking the truth yet also knowing that it probably wouldn't stay that way for long. I turned red again and rushed outside of the door with that thought.

Not having a car was a bit of a bother, but the town area was so small anyways that it didn't really matter. I also liked walking and adored having fresh air. I waved as I passed by the store that was owned by Jared's parents. They waved back and smiled at me like I was a ray of sunshine. I blushed again and continued down the street eventually reaching the little grocery store that supplied everything and anything that would ever be needed for cooking.

Jared didn't like bitter things; he said it had to do something with poisonous plants and wolfish instinct, so I never made him anything remotely bitter. He liked savoury things a lot though, but one can only have so much steak during the duration of one week. I walked around the store making a mental check list of the freshest ingredients that they had on the shelves and began to plan the next week's meals. One for every single day of the week fish, pork, chicken, beef, a lot of veggies and plenty of sauces was definitely on my list of things to buy.

"Hello Kim," spoke a familiar voice. I looked up to see Emily's scarred face and her brilliant smile, I could see why Sam had imprinted on her. "Shopping for Jared?" she asked simply. I nodded and she nodded back at me. She was pushing was could only be called a shopping cart around, and already the contents were full. I was happy that I only needed to cook for a hungry Jared and not all of his brothers as well.

"When you're done shopping, do you want me to help you load those into the car?" I asked, knowing that she would probably appreciate the help since Sam wasn't around.

"Would that be alright? I was planning to get Sam to help me today, but as you should know all the wolves decided to run off," Emily grinned. I nodded excitedly, her house was a bit closer to mine anyways, and getting a lift into the car would be easier with all the groceries that I needed to carry. All of my muscle came from these trips down the road. "I already have the trunk full with my first load," my mouth popped open with an audible pop, "so we'll have to stuff these into the back seat."

"If I didn't know any better Emily, the only reason Sam bought you that truck was so that you could ship food to your house," I laughed. Emily replied with a cough and once again I was attempting to catch flies in my mouth. "Oh..."

"We better go pay for these," she mumbled as she stared at her cart. I think she was trying to see if she had missed anything, I would have thought she bought one of everything...or even two of everything, the way that her cart was packed, four of everything including the stuff in the trunk. "Oh! I need to go get some cinnamon; do you mind just getting this to the front counters for me?" Emily pleaded, I nodded grateful that she would be giving me a lift part way home. She scurried to the spice section her dress swishing around her legs.

I had known Emily before the incident, she was so beautiful, and I mean she still was, but the scares on her face must have been horrible for her, even worse for Sam. I was happy that, that never happened between Jared and me. My legs were slightly sore by the time I got the cart to the front. Connor laughed as I started packing things onto the desk for him to scan. "Emily? Right?" he muttered, "Love her, the poor dear, and puts food on my table too."

Emily made it back to the front counter with more than just cinnamon in her hands and placed them all on the desk. Connor and Emily began to make small talk, I could see that his eyes constantly roamed over her scares and saw that Emily noticed whenever he did. She didn't like to go out much because of her scares, but she didn't realize the pity wasn't out of horror, but out of love for the motherly girl.

By the time that Sam's house got into view, my arms were tired and hanging limply at my side. All I needed to do now was help her carry the stuff into her kitchen and my days task would be complete. The clock on the dash read four already and by the time Jared got home, I wanted dinner to be ready for him.

"Thank you so much Kim," Emily said as she dropped the last bag on the floor, "I'll make the boys put this away when they get back. Do you want a ride home?"

"No thanks, I can walk the rest of the way back. You should get some rest for when Sam gets home," I coughed trying to hold in a laugh. Emily almost turned pink before her eyes glinted.

"Yes, yes Kim, someday I'll be saying that to you too."

I turned a bright red and backed up with my own grocery bags, "yah, well at least I'll try to keep the noise down," I murmured and ran out the door. Emily laughed, Sam and her were perfect for each other. They had a long calling, but it worked out in the end, even if Leah was sometimes a downer about imprinting, she couldn't help but see why Sam couldn't stay with her, she would never admit it though and kept that thought to herself at all wolf times.

Half way down the drive, I saw Emily poke her head out the front door and yell, "We should have a girl's night again sometime Kim!" Her head disappeared back into her house and the door shut. I sighed and smiled. I liked girl nights; I think Leah liked them too in some twisted way. Emily definitely loved them and little Claire. Well we spoiled her so much on those nights that Quil had hard times topping us.

Getting to the biggest road I would be crossing I looked back and forth before I decided it was safe to cross. Nimbly scurrying across the road and sighed as I safely got to the other side. Suddenly there was this loud screeching, a lot of yelling, a bright light and then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: My Winter

This is an incredibly short chapter with a lot meaning, well at least I tried at the meaning. Let's see if you can figure out what's happening to Kim as this chapter progresses. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Enjoy =D

Imperfection

Chapter 3: My Winter

He was slipping away, running farther and farther and I couldn't keep up with him. Darkness was surrounding us from all directions and the only source of light was him. And he was getting smaller still.

I cried out his name, but the words wouldn't come to me. I felt so cold, like ice was encasing me in a dimension that contained nothing.

"Jared," I thought willing him to come back to me.

All the werewolves were suddenly there, reaching their hands out to me, and I reached my hand out to touch theirs. But the moment that skin contact occurred, they disappeared in a flash of glitter.

Suddenly what were once the werewolves was snow scattering around me. No wonder I was suddenly so cold.

Is anyone there? No one replied, the only thing that was penetrating the darkness was the snow now, no Jared, no werewolves, nothing that I could hold onto.

I whimpered as I curled up into a tight ball, trying to keep myself warm. The back of my eyelids was supposed to be a comforting place, but every time I closed them, there would be the incredible white light.

I murmured as I held my knees tighter to myself trying to will the white light away. If this was the inside of my brain, I should've been able to control what was going on. I could make these things all just..._go away._

Flash, a car...a big car popping out of the forest. Teenagers, three of them, all in the car, all laughing, and the driver's eyes widen as he sees me. Nothing. Wait no, red, blood everywhere and the searing pain.

I screamed, as pain surged through my body, no it wasn't even supposed to be my body. Oh...Emily, look we're back at the grocery store. Oh Clarissa and her magazine, and Jared's note. I smiled to myself, "until then, keep safe." Sorry Jared, something happened, I don't know what happened, but something happened.

It's the potato now; oh it was a good potato, maybe because Jared was feeding it to me. Maybe not, I'm not quite too sure about that, the potato was good though.

Oh it's raining again, wasn't it just snowing a second ago, why would it be snowing and suddenly raining, hmm strange as that is, oh look...warm fur. I'm kinda wet, I wonder if I'm ever gonna dry off from all this rain water.

It's warm, like I'm sleeping, but there are arms surrounding me, my Jared is with me right now. My Jared is keeping me warm as I sleep. My Jared who makes me a cherry, every time I think about him. Yes, he's my Jared.

Oh, it's Jamie, she's telling Landon that's she dying. Well Jared, I'm dying too, but you're asleep right now, so you can't exactly hear me now can you, but I am dying.

This is weird, I'm getting younger, oh look, I graduated high school with Jared. He looks so happy, his arm is around my waist and he's kissing me. Oh I think my lips just went a tiny bit numb there. Its okay, only Jared could do something like this to me and not feel bad about it. Why should he feel bad when it was all so good?

Ugg, high school. I liked art class and English. I saw Jared every day in English, it made me happy when he grabbed my hand and held it under the table for all the class. It made me happy when he smiled at me with his brilliant smile.

High school wasn't bad; it just felt like getting out of this hell hole was never going to happen.

Oh it's me again in English. The seat beside me is empty, looks like Jared decided not to show up for school again today.

He hasn't been to school in one week and three days. I kept count; I didn't like it when I actually had to stare at the teacher while she spoke. English wasn't my best subject, but it definitely wasn't the worse.

I looked over at Jared's seat again, wishing that there was a boy there for me to pointlessly stare at.

It's me again, sitting at the cafeteria with my friends. None of them were extremely close to me, but they were all friends and those kinds of friends were the ones that everyone wished for, but could never truly find. They were the ones that were always there when I needed it, and were the ones that wouldn't bother me if I wanted it so. I was laughing, I was happy and I was constantly peaking over at a different lunch table. Everyone knew, no one said.

I was sitting in English again; Jared was sitting beside me, talking to his best friend Paul. I kept all of my glances short but at the same time eternal. I looked down at my diary. Kim loves Jared, Jared loves Kim and...a tear drop. I looked back up at myself and then saw her look back at him. He would never love me back; he didn't even know who I was.

It was snowing again, and everything was getting darker, deeper and much sharper.

Moving hurt everything and the snow, oh how red the snow did seem from where I was. Jared was back, a little speckle in my vision. Absolutely untouchable, just a crush that I had on a boy who didn't and would never know my name.

Going back and I thought that if anything had ever been different in my life, if anything were to change or happen...

Jared would always be the little speckle in my constant darkness, in my blood red snow and in my eternal winter.

Ice was casing everything up and as the ice melted, so did the memories. So did every little thing. My Jared speck was beginning to fade way, like a star that decided to explode eight million years ago. And I would only be able to see that it was gone today. If anything were different, if anything were to change...

I believed I would love Jared again.


	4. Flip Side

Sorry for the long wait for an update...sadly the next chapter is gonna be an even longer update because I'm swamped with homework for the next two weeks. Please enjoy!

Imperfection

Chapter 4: Flip Side-Jared's POV

I was the lucky one, the one that got everything that he wanted and didn't have to pay any ultimate price. Being a werewolf, wasn't a bad thing for me anymore, although my first transformation was a bit more than frightening, being a werewolf pointed me in the direction my life needed to go.

I was lucky, because I wasn't the first like Sam, I was lucky because I got my girl, unlike Jacob and I was lucky because I never had to live with a time where I couldn't share this great secret with my best friend. I was lucky.

"Shut up already, man," muttered Paul as he ran alongside me, his fur glistening in the moonlight. I gave him a grin and bounded between the trees. "Man I'm starved, Emily better have some food ready when we get back."

I nodded and continued bounding through the trees making sure that the girl on my back wasn't being whacked by any tree branches.

I heard her let out a loud sneeze and turned my head in worry. She continued to stare straight ahead but smiled as I continued to stare at her.

I almost never noticed the rain anymore, it being such a common thing around these parts and the sheer coldness and wetness of the rain didn't affect me at all, but she was human and she was fragile.

She hugged me around the neck tightly reassuring me of her condition as I let my gaze shift forward again. A surge of happiness ripped through me and I knew Paul would find a way to snap at her. Seeing her through his eyes was strange, since I was seeing myself too, but she was too funny when she attempted to make fun of gigantic Paul. It was kind of like when she was trying to make fun of me, but I at least pretended that it worked if I didn't feel like kissing her first.

"Stop it man! I patrol with you cause you're my best bud and you're thoughts are a little bit less crappy than Sam's, but none of that love shit!" Paul boomed giving me a slight head ache.

"Man, get over yourself and imprint already."

"You see Jared, unlike you and Sam and even Jacob, whatever is happening in his idiotic brain," he said that with a faint hint of friendship and a faint hint of rage, "I like my mental freedom."

"Right mental freedom, you think me hearing all of your thoughts is mental freedom."

"Hey at least I can think about a girl without going totally gaga," snorted Paul as we slowed down at the edge of the forest.

I looked back at my Kim as we stopped and let my tongue roll gently out of my mouth, her eyes lit up and she attempted to gracefully get off my back. It didn't work that well, and with a splat I heard Paul's laughter roar in my head.

I frowned as she sat there for a second; I think not totally registering what happened. I licked her in the face causing her to squeal and held out my right paw to her. The annoying string wasn't so annoying anymore when she tied it on for me. It was never too tight and never too loose. Once in a while I would forget that there were clothes hanging off of my leg.

Kim tugged at the string gently and pulled the clothes away from my foot. I barked at her and grinned when she held her hands to her eyes and turned a bright red. It always gave me a surge of pleasure to see that I had this kind of effect on her.

I let out a small cough and touched her shoulder, "Clothes please." I muttered. Her hand shot out with my clothes in them and I laughed as she turned a bright red as her fingers delicately grazed my hand. I grabbed them and changed as quickly as possible, not entirely liking that fact that I couldn't see her beautiful eyes.

I kneeled in front of her and delicately pried her fingers away from her eyes. There they were, shining at me with that same glow I got every single day of my life. I let out a quiet sigh and smiled underneath my breath, I was beyond happy.

"You can't say that you never liked what you saw," I grinned as I held her hand in mine, so small. She turned a bright red and tried to cover her face again with ultimate failure.

"Fuck man, none of that lovely shit when I'm around," Paul muttered as he came back from his giant bush. I grinned at him stood up straight, dragging Kim with me and gave him a mock salute. Paul began to walk away, to Sam's house, and I dragged Kim with me.

It was still raining by the time we got to Sam's house, the smell of Emily's muffins engulfed my senses and I felt as though I was drooling. When we got inside, Emily pulled my Kim away from me and I ended up at the dining room table with Paul, Quil and Embry.

"Man, I miss Jacob," muttered Quil as he rested his head on is hand.

"Can't believe he ran off to Canada, I mean he could have at least stayed in this country," laughed Embry as he leaned back in his chair.

"Canada has more trees, better for giant wolves experiencing unrequited love," I shrugged and started drawing with my finger on the table. I found myself tracing out her name, maybe Paul was right...then again, as I traced those three letters, maybe not.

Paul snorted, "Didn't mean he had to run away and all that. He's just causing a bunch of shit for the rest of us."

"Aww, Paul you know you love him!" grinned Embry as he punched my best friend in the arm. Paul just glared at him back but didn't give a word to reply.

I heard slight foot steps to my left as Kim set down a large plate of steaks. Grabbing a few pieces and plopping them onto my plate, I leant back and watched as the rest of the steaks disappeared.

Kim came back with what can only be described as a giant bucket of potatoes and set them down onto the table. She grabbed the empty plate of steak, shook her head and strolled back into the kitchen.

Coming back into the dining room, she flashed me a brilliant smile and tried to sit down beside me. She should have known by now that I would never let that happen. I grabbed her by the waist and settled her onto my lap. We smiled at each other and her eyes shone at me with absolute delight.

"You're still damp," I stated as my eye brows creased. She just reassured me that she wouldn't get sick and I held her close until we had to leave Emily's and Sam's for the night.

It was dark outside and I was having pleasant dreams of my Kim, my beautiful Kim as she laughed and danced around with me in the forest. Even in my dreams I had two left feet and she was as always, graceful as a swan. I laughed along with her, out voices melding into one as we fell to the forest floor. I was holding her tightly in my arms as she squirmed and laughed giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked down at her in amazement as her hair gently lapped at her shoulders and her eye lashes brushed against her cheek bones. How did I ever get to lucky?

I was broken out of my perfect dream just to be immersed into another one. She was trying to crawl over me and get out of bed. I stared at her lips as she spelled out water and then tip toed out of her room.

Laying there for a moment I sighed and got out of bed, the springs creaking in protest. Being away from her when I needn't be, even for just a moment was beginning to get physically painful, but I didn't mind...I rarely hurt.

Kim was already on her second glass of water when I reached her side, she didn't seem that shocked to see me. "Can I have some too?" I asked letting a bit of a baby pout slip into my voice and reached out for her glass of water. She laughed and pulled the glass away from me giving me a giant smile before setting the cold glass right on my lips.

The liquid drizzled down my throat as I took a huge gulp. Suddenly Kim was right up to my face, well kind of, she was a bit shorter than that, but she pressed her lips to my chin gently. I shifted my head slightly so that I could catch her lips with mine and held her close to me, playing with the hem of her top while doing so. I felt a shiver pulse through her body as she whispered my name, pulled away and stared gently into my eyes.

"I know, I won't until you want me to," I leaned down so that my forehead was touching hers as she threw her arms around my neck. I was lucky.

Next morning I ended up having to jump out of her window because her mom was in the kitchen brewing up some awesome smelling coffee. Sam had of course howled for me again but I left a small message for Kim as I left. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the loss of warmth with the extra blanket I managed to get around her.

"Took you long enough," muttered Embry as he grinned at me, "had a nice time in bed last night?"

"It was warm."

"When is it not warm?" laughed Embry as he sat down on a log.

Sam shook his head at us, "Embry is going to be joining us for this run. He switched out with Paul because he had a few complaints about yesterday."

"So I'm now stuck with two imprinted werewolves, this is gonna be enjoyable. Sam you better have not done anything...mind invading last night."

Sam just grinned and walked into the outskirts of the forest. You could hear him take off his clothes and the ripping sound of fur popping out of skin. A large black wolf emerged as I only managed to tie mine around my leg.

It was an odd sensation having your skin nearly ripped apart as a giant canine emerged from the depths. Embry was already in wolfish form and laughing under his thoughts. "Man Sam, you sure take you clothes off pretty fast."

"Embry you take the river."

"No! Man, dude you suck," muttered Embry as he trotted off towards the sweet smelling river. Of course Sam had prohibited us from eating any of the fish swimming around for a while; we had almost endangered the population there about a month ago from an all out eating spree. Going to the river was like going to Emily's when she was making salmon.

"Jared, take the deeper rims of the forest, I expect you to be out there for at least three hours, meaning about two rotations. Got that?"

I nodded my head, "also, report back to Emily's after. I need to talk to you about...that."

I nodded my head again and let my tongue roll out of my mouth, Sam laughed and turned away heading for the outer rim of the forest.

I bounded into the green leaves and ran head on for about ten minutes only slowing down when all I could hear was the sound of the wind and the water in the nearby stream rushing around me. This was a place that I wanted to take Kim one day, but not yet while everything was still unsure and danger was present.

Her little scouting expeditions with me was merely because she begged and pleaded, no that's not right, she demanded that I take her along with me. Of course it was almost impossible to refuse her almost out right command and I let her ride along. The times where I would take her with me would only be during the times where I patrolled near La Push. If the danger ever got too great I could ship her off to Emily at the speed of light.

Imprinting on Kim might have been one of the weirdest experiences of my life. She was a well known girl, which I'm sure of, but we were in totally different social circles. The most I'd ever said to her before that faithful day was probably a question in borrowing a pencil.

I wanted to knock myself over the head for not noticing her the moment I saw her...in grade 1.

The weirdest thing to ever happen to me though, downright was Kim loving me back. I suspected that it would be hopeless, totally unachievable for her to love me like how she loves me now. Her love was so ridiculously clear that I couldn't even be unsure about it, all I could hope for was that she felt the same way.

I ran around the inner rim of the forest sniffing around for any foreign scents and listening for any foreign sounds. La Push was safe, if not just for the moment.

Three hours felt like one as I neared the edge of the forest. I grinned to myself as I pulled on my pants as I thought of my Kim. She was easily embarrassed sure, but in the moment she was definitely something. Sam and Embry hadn't spoken a single word about my Kim thinking escapade, maybe because in the backdrop I could hear Sam thinking about Emily too.

Embry though, he would probably give me hell the moment I stepped into the tiny house. Opening the door I saw Embry sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, I could hear Sam and Emily in the kitchen, doing whatever they did around the food that we ate. The thought made me shutter, but the food was way too good to even try to resist.

"Jared," said Sam as he stepped out of the kitchen with Emily almost welded in his embrace, "we need to do the little talk now."

"Finally! If I hear another thought about that coming out of his head I will burst into a flame ball and make sure that you never...EVER think again," muttered Embry as he gave me an evil look and scooted over on the couch. I sat down beside him as I reached my hand into my pocket.

"Oh Jared, let's see it!" Emily nearly squealed as she attacked my hand trying to rip my fingers open.

Sam laughed and growled at the same time as he sat on the love seat, probably sad, well as sad as Sam could get, that Emily was out of his reach. "You should calm down a bit there sweet heart." His voice was saturated in sweetness, I wondered if I sounded like that when I talked to my Kim.

"Ugggg, ugggg, stop with the love and crap I can't take this anymore, I'm out of here." Embry exited the house with a loud bang.

"He's still not feeling so great about Jacob being gone now is he?" questioned Emily as she stopped prying at my fingers just to stare at them, almost willing them open with her eyes.

"No, throughout our patrol today Embry was trying to tune into Jacob's thoughts. The distance makes the thoughts have a small amount of static and the fact that Jacob was trying to avoid thinking at all cost got Embry into a bad mood."

"Oh...so that's why he wasn't complaining so much," I muttered not realizing how much Embry cared about his friend. Of course I should have known this from the time that Embry turned before his two best friends were. It was like his world has torn in two.

Emily nodded before her expression turned wicked again, "Jared, you will show me that right now. It took all of my will power not to squeal on you when I saw Kim today, now show me!"

I smiled at her as she glared at my hand again. Opening my fingers slowly I revealed to her not exactly what she wanted to see, a little red box that was wrapped with brown ribbon. Slowly she pulled the ribbon for me as I opened the top of the lid.

Inside was the ring that I had bought for my Kim. "How are you planning to do it Jared?" asked Sam as he stared at it. It was a simple thing, simple but not cheap, I saved up my whole entire life's earnings in order not to be cheap.

It was a silver ring that looped around so that the tips did not touch each other but instead wove their way around an assortment of diamonds and sapphires which connected the two hanging ends. It was small and delicate, made out of the best materials I could have found. Absolutely unique, just like her.

I slowly pried it from the box just to look at it again, checking to make sure that there were no scratches, no marks that weren't supposed to be there and then checking the engraving.

The engraving always made me smile, it was impossible for it not to. _Kim Thatcher_, just like how it was in her diary so long ago. "I have my ideas."

Suddenly the door burst open once again. Embry was standing there his whole entire body shaking and pulsing. He was staring at me so intently that I would have suspected that he may have imprinted. But he hadn't, and I could tell from the ways that his eyes flashed at me.

"Jared, it's Kim," he informed his voice raspy and frantic. His hands clenched around the door frame, that was when I noticed the blood, "she's been in an accident."

My whole entire world froze at that very moment; the only sound I heard was that of a small band of silver clinking as it hit the ground.


End file.
